fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Absurdy Internetu
Absurdy internetu '''- książka IHMPN, który w tutaj przedstawia się jako SoyGreat (nick na Watt). Książka początkowo opublikowana na Wattpadzie (zdobyła tam niewielką popularność - na chwilę obecną ponad 700 wyświetleń). Opis Jak śmiejemy się ze wszystkiego, to ze wszystkiego! Książka wyśmiewa bzdury w internecie i autor jakiegokolwiek shitu musi się teraz bać... Zapraszam! Fabuła Wstęp "Kuźwa. Naprawdę?" - myślę sobie, oglądając filmy na YouTube. Tak, tak zrodziła się idea tej książki. Następnego dnia przeczytałem książkę @Expecto-Blog pod tytułem "The Mary Sue, czyli panna idealna"... i byłem już pewien. Chcę napisać książkę o absurdach w sieci, o największych shitach których trzeba się strzec jak ognia. Mam nadzieję, że mi się to uda, a ty, Drogi Czytelniku, będziesz zadowolony. Życzę miłej zabawy, SoyGreat Absurd pierwszy: KSIĄŻKI YOUTUBERÓW "Co to za gówno?" - myślę sobie czasem, przeglądając półki w księgarniach. Patrzę na Rywalki, Niezgodną, Greya, Pilipiuka... Ale nic, naprawdę nic nie przebije książek youtuberów. Otworzyłem kiedyś jedną z nich, zdaje się, że był to Kaiko. Przeglądałem książkę... przepraszam, nie obrażajmy książek - przeglądałem zbiór kartek wypełniony słowami ghostwritera i grafikami ze Space Invaders, w które Kaiko pewnie nigdy nie grał... i zacząłem wątpić w przyszłość literatury! Poważnie, wydawcy nie mogli znaleźć nic innego żeby przyciągnąć czytelników? Dobra, nie mówię że wszystkie są złe. Włodek Markowicz i Cyber Marian napisali całkiem trzymające poziom pozycje. Niekryty Krytyk zresztą też. Ale Dubiel, naprawdę? Poradnik do Pokèmon Go? A kolejny temat to LittleMooonster (czy przez ile "o" się to pisze). Znak, albo jakieś jego podrzędne wydawnictwo, wydał książkę o Bieberze - których naprawdę w Polsce jest wystarczająco dużo! - która jest SYGNOWANA jej pseudonimem. Ona w to nie miała wkładu żadnego. Książkę napisał ghostwriter. Podsumowując - ja osobiście uważam, że youtuberzy nie powinni się mieszać do książek, przynajmniej tych drukowanych. Wy gracie w gry, a macie najwyżej dwadzieścia pięć lat, więc nie widzę powodu, abyście pisali AUTOBIOGRAFIE. Okej. To tyle z mojej strony. Do następnego razu, SoyGreat Absurd drugi: KREATYWNI FANI, czyli małżeństwo w głowie Kojarzycie tych psychofanów One Direction czy innego shitu, którzy zawierają małżeństwa z nimi w głowie? No, myślę że po nawet miesiącu na Watt można mieć ich dość. Dzielą się one (bo to zazwyczaj dziewczyny) na kilka typów: 1) Typ Wattpada Czyli (dwunastoletnie) dziewczynki piszące opowiadania o swoich idolach opowiadające o nich samych i ich miłości z idolami. Z reguły tytuł wygląda tak: DZIKA PŁEĆ | H.S Oczywiście to tylko przykład. Za to treść tego fascynującego dzieła wygląda zazwyczaj tak: Kasia przyjechała do New Jorku, rozglądała się po nim i nagle wpadł na nią jakiś przystojny chłopak. - Cześć mała. - Mała to jest twoja pała. I takie inne rzeczy. Główna bohaterka jest z reguły taka sama jak autorka... ...czyli jest niedorozwiniętą wiewiórką. 2) Typ Instagrama Wrzuca zdjęcia swojego idola, obklejone serduszkami i z opisem "OMG ON JEST TAKI PRZYSTOJNY OMG OMG". Nie można się nad tym długo rozwodzić, bo trzeba będzie pójść po rozpuszczalnik. 3) Typ Facebooka Dość podobny do Typu Instagrama, tyle że z dłuższymi opisami i co za tym idzie większą ilością błędów ortograficznych. 4) Typ Fotoshopa Wkleja zdjęcie Cheriego Stajlsa czy innego Biebera i edytuje je tak, żeby wyglądało to, jakby ona go całowała. Z reguły efekt końcowy jest marny. 5) Typ Musical.ly Czyli robi "lipsink" do piosenki, przesyłając często tajną wiadomość swojemu idolowi. "Jak nie będzie duetu, to cię porwę i zamknę w piwnicy, gdzie babcia trzyma słoiki!". 6) Typ Snapchata Połączenie Typu Fotoshopa i Typu Instagrama. Ciężki przypadek. 7) Typ "w samotności" Najlepszy i najmniej inwazyjny ze wszystkich. W samotności ogląda Jego zdjęcia i płacze w poduszkę, że go nie zna i nie mogą się kochać. Potem jedzie na koncert, widzi go na żywo i wydaje się jakiś mniej przystojny... Przypadek? Nie sądzę. Okej, to już wszystkie typy i wszystko z mojej strony, piszcie w komentarzach co was wkurza w internecie i co sądzicie o tym rozdziale. Ja się z wami żegnam na dzisiaj. Do następnego, SoyGreat Absurd trzeci: BENDE SUAFNY, czyli najgłupsze sposoby wybicia się na YouTube Hej, z tej strony SoyGreat i kolejny raz chciałbym wprowadzić was w tę mroczną część internetu, gdzie średnia wieku to osiem i pół ("niedługo mam urodzinki!"), a za każdym razem, gdy głębiej tam wejdziesz masz ochotę się zabić. Dziś porozmawiamy o tych sposobach wybijania się na YouTube, które sprawiają, że robiąc facepalm nabijam sobie guza. Jest ich parę, a ja przytoczę te, z którymi do tej pory się zetknąłem i mnie wkurzyły lub rozśmieszyły. Formuła będzie taka, jak poprzednio - czyli lista. 1) Znani youtuberzy w tagach Chyba najczęstsze. Ludzie (dzieci?), jak nawalicie w tagach po prostu nazwy kanałów - to owszem, macie większą szansę się wybić, ale jeśli będziecie kontynuować działalność jako youtuber, to za maksymalnie rok ktoś wam to wyciągnie, albo sami to zrobicie i będzie wam zwyczajnie głupio. Bo takie tagi: #blowek #stuu #rezi #multi #abstra #pewdiepie #kaiko #karolek są zwyczajnie nie w porządku. Karolek jest chyba w Polsce najbardziej znanym tego przykładem. Bo kontent, który on przedstawia, jest odmienny od tego, który przedstawia PewDiePie. Niestety. To znaczy, może tagować np. Naruciaka czy Wezę, którzy są jego (z tego co się orientuję) najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a ich materiały są podobne do jego własnych, ale tagowanie znanych zagranicznych youtuberów (np. wymienionego wcześniej PewDiePie, Markipliera czy h3h3) jest naprawdę niefajne, szczególnie przy twojej widowni, która nawet kiedy to robił była już całkiem spora. 2) Challenge (niektóre) Samo w sobie to nie jest nic złego, ale proszę was, rzyganie (Sprite & Banana) albo gorzej, narażanie swojego zdrowia (np. Cinnamon) po to, aby zyskać niewielką popularność w internecie? Najgorsze są te które albo narażają zdrowie wykonującego (jak cholernie głupie podpalanie się) albo te zwyczajnie obrzydliwe (żeby obrzucić się gównem dla góra trzech tysięcy wyświetleń trzeba być idiotą). Jeśli chcecie zobaczyć kogoś, kto to robi, to jest taki kanał, Too Stupid To Die. Gość ma piętnaście tysięcy subskrybcji. Warto? Ocenę pozostawiam wam. 3) Kopiowanie Chodzi mi o parę konkretnych przypadków, wymienionych w punktach poniżej. a) lyrics - szczególnie popularne na amerykańskim YouTube, ktoś po prostu wrzuca piosenkę z tekstem wyświetlającym się. Twórcy piosenek na szczęście zorientowali się. Teraz z reguły official lyrics video dostępne są na oficjalnym kanale wykonawcy. b) kopiowanie treści - np. głośna sprawa Jacka Makarewicza (obecnie Planeta Faktów). Kopiował zdjęcia i tłumaczył komentarz z jakiegoś amerykańskiego kanału, i nie było by w tym nic złęgo, gdyby uzyskał pozwolenie twórcy. Lub chociaż dał link w opisie do źródła. O nim nie będę się rozpisywał - mówili o nim DeeJayPallaside, Fabian z kanału Okiem Fabiana - od nich możecie się wszystkiego dowiedzieć. Są też youtuberzy, którzy kopiują z Joe Monstera i innych takich stron. O jednym z nich mówił Gargamel. Gość wziął stronę z JM, pozmieniał kilka słów (niepoprawnie!) i zrobił film. Ale też Gorgonzola go dość ładnie zaorał, więc nie widzę powodu, abym ja wszystko mówił, bo jeszcze by było że ja kopiuję, a tego bym nie chciał. Zainteresowanych odsyłam do filmu Gargamela. 4. Obrażanie innych ludzi, wywoływanie dram Robią to z reguły już więksi youtuberzy, bo muszą być na tyle popularni, żeby film do kogoś dotarł. Filmy zazwyczaj robione są o konkretnej osobie, mają na celu ją obrazić/urazić. Nie mówię tu o np. meme familii (Gargamel, Ahus, generatorfrajdy i spółka), bo oni robią to inteligentnie i nie mają na celu obrażać nikogo. Mówię o ludziach, którzy nie mają podstaw do robienia takich rzeczy. 5. Udawane challenge Czyli Spróbuj nie zaśpiewać challenge. Trzeba udawać, że nie możesz zrobić najprostszej rzeczy - po prostu zamknąć ryja, kolokwialnie mówiąc. Tym pozytywnym akcentem zakończę dzisiejszy rozdział. Co was wkurza na youtubie? Co sądzicie o tym co napisałem. Co myślicie o dzisiejszym rozdziale? Na dziś to tyle, ja się z wami żegnam. Do następnego! SoyGreat Absurd czwarty: MAŁE DZIECI W INTERNECIE Yo, z tej strony znów SoyGreat. Widzę że książka zdobywa popularność, a to bardzo motywuje. Zbliżamy się już do stu wyświetleń, a dla mnie to całkiem spory sukces. Ale nie to jest dzisiaj najważniejsze. Dzisiaj KOLEJNY RAZ (przepraszam, naprawdę przepraszam, ale możecie się pocieszyć tym - to ja o tym muszę pisać) zanurkujemy w tej samej mrocznej strefie internetu, co ostatnio. Teraz jednak będziemy pisać o władzy. Kto wie, może zostanę stracony? Dobra, nieważne. Tą tajemniczą władzą są... dzieci. Tak, małe rozkoszne dzieciaczki. I nie mówię tu o ludziach 12+, ale o dzieciach - jest to przedział wiekowy powiedzmy 6-10 lat. Rozpiszę wam dzisiaj platformy - jak te dzieci rządzą. Zaczniemy tradycyjnie od... 1. YouTube - myślę, że wszyscy mniej lub bardziej wiedzą o co chodzi. Aktywność dzieci przedstawia się różnie. a) filmy - cóż... amatorskie, niezmontowane nagrania, z dziećmi, które próbują zachowywać się "cool" i "spoko"... czyli przeklinają, skaczą, drą się do mikrofonu za piętnaście złotych z biedronki. "ODDAJCIE MI MOJE SUBSKRAJBERY!" b) komentarze - ortografia... "gunfo mnje to ophoci!". Hejtują inteligentnych twórców, którzy wyrażają swoje zdanie (np. Gargamel). Oczywiście pod filmami w których Stuu czy inny Dubiel drze mordę do kamery, są raczej komentarze "Stju koham cie!". Cóż, nie każdy jest normalny. 2. Musical.ly - królestwo małych dzieci. Dominują tu klipy robione przez dzieci z klas I-III, może trochę starsze. Najpopularniejsze są oczywiście piosenki pełne przekleństw i podtekstów seksualnych. W drugim rozdziale (KREATYWNI FANI) mówiłem o fanach, którzy wysyłają tajne wiadomości do swoich idoli. To się często zdarza, i robią to właśnie dzieci. 3. Facebook - ostatnio się zastanawiałem, kto, kuźwa, wpuścił sześciolatka do grupy "Fantastyka" na fejsie? Błędy ortograficzne to norma, właściwie jak widzę profilowe z krzywym ryj... twarzyczką, to dziwię się, gdy ich nie ma! Posty zazwyczaj dotyczą tego, że jakieś dziecko "własznie zleweloweło whejla, albo są to posty publikowane automatycznie przez aplikacje z grami, za które szczęśliwy maluch dostaje "sto monetek". 4. Srapczat - zdjęcia i filmy dotyczące prezentów gwiazdkowych, wycieczki do Wypierdziwa Cholernego ze szkołą itd. Nudne. 5. Instagram - dzieci rzadko są tu obecne. Całe szczęście. To tyle jeśli chodzi o soszial midia, ale teraz poruszę tego, czego dzieci robić nie powinny. 1. Gry - chyba wszyscy się ze mną zgodzą, że dzieci nie powinny grać w takie rzeczy jak Fallout czy Wiedźmin. Jednak jak widzę siedmiolatka który gra w GTA V (bo takie San Andreas jeszcze jest spoko, może nie dla siedmiolatków, ale takim dziesięciolatkom nic się nie stanie), to myślę "co do krowy myśleli sobie jego rodzice?!". Chociaż z reguły oni o tym nie wiedzą. Coż, jeśli jacyś rodzice są na Watt - proszę, pilnujcie swoich dzieci bardziej. Takie Grand Theft Auto może naprawdę zryć im psychikę. 2. Donejty - "pięć złotych nie zaszkodzi!" - mówią niektórzy. A właśnie że zaszkodzi, bo niektórzy twórcy potrafią wymuszać donate'y. A jak dziecko nie umie czytać, to jest problem, bo nie przeczyta, że trzeba płacić pierdyliard złotych tygodniowo, jak napisze się tylko CYCKI, a nie CYCKIDUPA. A rodzice płacą... 3. Porno - które jest dosłownie wszędzie... a dzieci nie powinny mieć z nim styczności. Ja uważam, że na to (nie udawaj, że nie wiesz na co) trzeba poczekać, aż się będzie gotowym. Okej, to tyle... Piszcie, jak podobał wam się rozdział. Co myślicie o dzieciach w social media? Czego nie powinny robić? Czekam na komentarze, na dziś to tyle, ja się z wami żegnam. Do następnego, SoyGreat Absurd piąty: NIE WASZA BROSZKA, czyli o robieniu rzeczy, których robić się nie umie Hej, tutaj znowu SoyGreat. Na samym początku chciałbym podziękować za prawie dwieście (!) wyświetleń i przypomnieć o konkursie na okładkę. Na razie wpłynęła jedna praca. Dzisiaj porozmawiamy o tym, co robią ludzie, a czego robić nie umieją. Wyjdziemy na przynajmniej jeden rozdział z tej mrocznej strefy internetu i zajmiemy się czymś doroślejszym, chociaż czasami mniej dojrzałym. Tak, Stuu, o tobie mówię. I nie, nie chodzi o słowo "mroczny", tylko o "niedojrzały". OK, nie będę mówił po kolei, więc trzymajcie się mocno. Tak, znowu będzie spis. Uno - muzyka. Poza Dezym, na polskim gamingowym YouTube nie ma nikogo utalentowanego muzycznie. Gimper - spoko rapuje, ale daleko mu do Eminema, poza tym nie liczę go - on tylko szybko mówi, Dezy śpiewa (i gra). Ale... naprawdę... MULTI?! Proszę was, gość nie umie śpiewać, rapować też nie, jego teksty gorsze są od pocisków mojej pięcioletniej kuzynki, a zbiera za to tyle hajsu, ile kasjerka przez rok pewnie nie zarobi. Pozwólcie mi zacytować dwa jego teksty: ''Czy to jest prawda, może jednak nie / może ma tą 'kapuchę i 'rarri wozi się. MA SENS. BRAWO. Nie wiem, nie wiem / nie wiem jak to będzie ziom. No za to powinieneś dostać literackiego Nobla, naprawdę. Lepsze od Dylana. Jak mi to kolega puścił, to dostałem zapalenia uszu. Poważnie, przez tydzień nie było mnie w szkole. A tak na serio, Multi. Zastanów się, co wrzucasz do sieci, bo za dziesięć lat będziesz cholernie tego żałował... Dos - książki i opowiadania. Wattpad to wysyp gówna. Ups, to było zaskoczenie. Przepraszam. Ale naprawdę tak jest. 99% książek ma jakiekolwiek błędy ortograficzne, 70% jako główną bohaterkę ma Mary Sue, 30% nie da się odczytać, 50% ma nudną fabułę. Wattpad to siedlisko aŁtorek, dużo osób ma gdzieś poprawność. Cóż... czasem tak jest, ale tak jak wcześniej - zastanówcie się co publikujecie, bo będzie... słabo. Trés - filmy. Tfu... amatorszczyzna! A tak poważnie, to aż żal patrzyć na niezmontowany, nieprzemyślany shit, którego pełen jest YouTube. Ja rozumiem, nie wszyscy mają dostęp do profesjonalnych programów do montowania, ale jest Windows Movie Maker. Są darmowe edytory plików online. Nie trzeba od razu wrzucać! OK, dzisiaj bardzo krótko. To już jest koniec - ja się z wami żegnam. Jakieś jeszcze przykłady, których nie napisałem? O czym chcecie następne rozdziały? Podobał wam się dzisiejszy rozdział? Na dziś to tyle. Do następnego! SoyGreat Kategoria:Oryginalne opowiadania Kategoria:Historie Kategoria:Historie